1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel tank unit that is adapted to be housed within a fuel tank, and that is equipped with a fuel cutoff valve mounted onto a support body.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known conventional arrangement for a fuel tank unit utilizes screw fastenings, welds, or the like in order to mount the fuel cutoff valve onto the support body (JP-A 1-301227). A problem with prior art is that such arrangements for attaching the fuel cutoff valve to the support body involve a greater number of parts due to the use of screws, or laborious procedures for assembly, welding, and so on.